


Big Problem

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serial: s134 Planet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master realizes he has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project: Day 161

The Master woke up on the floor of his TARDIS's primary laboratory, feeling like he'd run a hundred kilometers and then been rolled down a hill full of rocks.

After his accident with the newly designed Tissue Compression Eliminator, he was surprised -- and relieved -- to have woken at all.

For a few minutes he just lay there, staring woozily at the ceiling, which seemed farther away than it should have been. It wasn't until he sat up and saw the overturned stool, the seat towering above his head, that he understood why.

He had, he realized, a very big problem.


End file.
